I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heating systems and, more particularly, to such a system which utilizes the heat energy normally exhausted through a flue of a fireplace or like means.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the ever increasing cost of petroleum products and natural gas and the continued depletion of the world's petroleum gas supplies, the development and use of alternate energy sources has become a national priority. In particular, it will be necessary to develop alternate energy sources for home and building (hereafter collectively referred to as home) heating systems since currently the vast majority of the homes in the United States are heated either by fuel oil or natural gas.
Wood forms an ancient and yet still abundant energy source for home heating. Wood, moreover, is particularly advantageous in that it is a renewable energy source unlike petroleum and natural gas which, when depleted, cannot be reproduced.
In its simplest form, wood can be used to heat a home by simply burning the wood in a fireplace and so that the heat of combustion of the wood heats the home. The simple combustion of wood in a fireplace, however, is an inefficient heating system for the home since the vast majority of the heat energy from the combustion of the wood is exhausted through the chimney or other flue system. Moreover, in practice, only the area of the home immediately surrounding the fire place becomes comfortably heated while rooms of the home away from the fireplace remain relatively cold. For these reasons, the use of wood as a heat source for home heating has been used only with limited success.